cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pacific Declaration of Liberation
The Pacific Declaration of Liberation is a sudden move authorized by Emperor Frank Jaegar to meet the kidnapping demands of the United Pacific Aligned Coalition after the 2011 United States of JBR coup d'état and 2011 Midwayan coup d'état was broadcasted to the members of the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact. The Pacific Empire recognized the secession of some of its colonies which formed two new nations: Republic of Oceania and United Prefectures of Japan. The Pacific Empire though turned the table on UPAC by signing a military and economic alliance with the two nations together with its secession. In other words, as a whole, the Pacific Empire did not lose its strength and influence in the Pacific even if it had lost territories. Preamble The Pacific Empire realizes the need for its colonies to have their own people represent and govern themselves in the international stage. The empire hereby recognizes the Republic of Oceania and the United Prefectures of Japan as independent, free nations capable of acting as such. The representatives of each nation have agree on the following: to have no hostilities between each nation, to protect each other in times of war, and to help develop economic and technological advancement. Article I Section I The Pacific Empire hereby allows to secede its control over Japan and recognizes the United Prefecture of Japan as its rightful government. Section II The Pacific Empire hereby allows to secede its control over Hawaii, Guam, the Northern Mariana Islands, the Wake Islands, American Samoa and recognizes the Republic of Oceania as its rightful government. Article II Peace must be upheld between the Pacific Empire, the Republic of Oceania, and the United Prefectures of Japan at all costs. Military conflict is not an option when a diplomatic misunderstanding occurs between each signatories. Each signatories' armed forces are forbidden to enter the territory of the others without consent. Article III Section I The Pacific Empire, Republic of Oceania and United Prefectures of Japan enters a protector-protectorate relationship. The Pacific Empire shall take up the role of protector while the rest shall be the protectorate. Section II During times of war wherein all signatories have been issued with hostilities, all signatories are required to defend each other and the protector-protectorate relationship will be upgraded into a mutual defense pact-agreement. Section III All signatories agree to share vital intelligence reports regarding threats to each other. Article IV Section I The Pacific Empire agrees to be the supplier of military equipments, hardware, and weapons to the Republic of Oceania and the United Prefecture of Japan. The exporter would remove taxes and give a 5% discount from the original price of the goods requested by the importer. The importer would be the one responsible for the delivery of the goods requested back to its nation. Section II All signatories agrees to trade natural resources with each other. (Uranium and Water from the Pacific Empire; Fish and Spices from the United Prefectures of Japan; Cattle and Pigs from the Republic of Oceania.) All shipments of the mentioned resources shall have no tax over it. Section III All signatories agree to share space and robotics technological advancements within a given extent. Military technology is never allowed to be divulged to other signatories unless the signatory wishes to do so with full consent. Signed For the Pacific Empire, *Frank Jaegar, Emperor *Roy Mustang, Fuhrer For the Republic of Oceania, *Jaime Sin, President *Leonardo White, Vice-President For the United Prefectures of Japan, *Tama-no-Mae, Empress *Kazuya Ayumu, Prime Minister Category:Pacific Empire